Kingdom Hearts:Anime Crossovers
by CrazyNarutoChick
Summary: It's all you love about Kingdom Hearts, only this time they venture off into anime worlds.To name them Naruto, Inuyasha,Megaman NT Warrior,YuGiOh!GX, and Pokemon.A little romance between some characters in the worlds.Ex.NaruHina,and JadenAlexis
1. Chapter 1

Ok…um...Hi.This is my first story ever on this site so it might not the most perfect thing ever.So yeah..I would really appreciate it if you guys would take the time to read it and review it. Remember, I'll improve if you review. I welcome all comments and I'll try to improve.Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Meeting of old friends, where are we going?!

"Hey Riku, can't you let me win at least once?", asked Sora as Riku sat down next to his tired friend.

"Nope", he said almost laughing."Heh, you're getting lazy Sora, and besides, you don't want to look BAD in front of Kairi, do you?" he said almost emphasizing that last part.

Sora began to blush and quickly looked in the other direction, not knowing that Kairi was standing right there in front of him smiling." You guys still out here", she asked with a smile.

"Yup. Apparently Sora too stubborn that he doesn't know when to quit." Riku answered.Sora just smiled and slowly rose up from his tired state.

"Well, it's getting dark. Don't you think we should head back?", he asked. "you know, Sora's right", Kairi added."Ok,"Riku replied.They all said goodbye and headed different ways.

Shortly after the walk from their island's small beach, he arrived to his little house on the western part of the island. He took off his shoes and opened the door. Socks on the ground, along with some of his clothes, a couple of drawings stuck with pins along his white wall. He remembered when Riku came over and asked him about his drawings. It was really fun.

Flashback 

_Sora was lying down on his bed looking at the ceiling, while Riku was walking around his room. Then suddenly, a piece of paper on the wall caught his eye._

"_Hey Sora, I didn't know you draw. "He told his friend._

"_Yeah, but I don't think it's that good." He replied. It was supposed to be a drawing of him, Riku, Kairi, along with Goofy and Donald._

"_Hey, it's not that bad.I mean you can't even beat me in drawing." he said like a slight chuckle._

"_Is that a challenge?" Sora asked with one eye brow up._

"_Heh."_

"_It's on!" Sora said as he got out some paper and pencils. He got some along with Riku and then they were sitting there on his floor deciding what to draw. Then, they both got it and starting drawing. In no time at all, they were done._

_Sora looked at Riku with a smile and Riku just put up his drawing._

"_Guess.", is all Riku could say._

_Sora examined the drawing carefully._

"_Uh… a horse?" he asked._

"_Hahaha! No, since when does a boat look like a horse?!" he told Sora._

"_Oh… really..huh, it looked like a horse to me.Ok fine, I guess its my turn huh?"_

_Riku just nodded at his statement. He held his picture up._

"_Ok, guess what this is!"_

"_Oh I don't know…hm.. lets see.It has wings, it flies, it has a beak, it has legs, and it's full of feathers…Hmm..I don't know. Let's just say that it's a bird.Hahaha."_

"_Fine…you win."_

_End of Flashback_

He lay on his bed and looked at the beautiful setting sun. The blend of colors was a sight to see. He closed his eyes recalling on the last adventures that he had had with his friends. Remembering the first time he left the island. How he met Donald and Goofy, and how he fought to save the world, and to get his friend Riku back. How Kairi was alone for years waiting for both of them to come back safely. How they all met up in the World that never was, that beautiful castle. They all fought their last battle there. That time they were all on the same side. He wondered to himself if he would ever have an adventure like that again. Now 16, after those awesome adventures, he wished for more. Only this time without his friends being in danger. He opened his eyes know.

Sora noticed a blue stress ball lying on the bed to his right side. He picked it up and squeezed it. It was squishy, yet it felt like it pressured his hand, in some odd way. Then, he looked at the wall in front of him and aimed the stress ball towards a poster of a mountain on his wall. Then after a second he threw the ball, the ball stopped in the air half-way, as if it was frozen.

"What?"

He stood up. It appeared that he could move, but not the ball. He rushed to his window to see if also affected everyone outside. It did. The sun was stuck in place, half-way before setting. Tidus was outside frozen running in place.Sora screamed out to him, but nothing.

Then suddenly, he heard a static similar sound, which sounded like it came behind him. He turned around and noticed a green light coming from the ceiling. He looked at the ceiling and heard rumbling. From the light appeared none other than Donald and Goofy.

"Donald! Goofy!"

He ran toward them."Sora!" they both screamed out. Sora gave both of them a big hug."guys.It's been forever, that we haven't seen each other huh?" he asked them.

"Uhuh.Huhuhyuhuhu", laughed Goofy. "Do you guys know what happened here?" he asked them. "What do you mean?" asked Donald.

"Well, before you guys got here, everything froze…as in time froze", replied Sora.

"Froze?" asked Donald

"Yeah. Everything was fine and then now the gummi ship has a light and everything." said Sora.

"Oh! I think I know what's wrong. Chip and Dale added a new part to our ship that lets us warp in time. Maybe that's what affected time here.Huh, so now we know that it really works." he answered.

"Cool! So what's with the visit?" he asked.

"Actually, ah Sora the king wants to see you." replied Goofy.

"For what? Did something happen?" he asked worried.

"To tell you the truth, I don't really know myself, but he says that he wants to see us." Goofy replied.

"Oh, ok.Hold on what about Riku and Kairi?" he asked.

"Don't worry, we're going to erase everyone's memory and add something to them so it seems like they see you and hear you even though you won't really be here with them.", said Donald.

Sora rushed to the door to get his shoes on. "Ok…we're off!"

* * *

Yup,first chapter. Very sorry it was very long though. Actually to tell you guys the truth, it's going to be very long. Please review so I can improve, remember I can't improve if you don't review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again. The second chapter is up and ready to be read. Don't worry; we'll get to the action real soon. Please remember to review, I would really appreciate it.

Chapter 2

Nice to see you again your majesty, a new adventure begins!

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were teleported to the gates of King Mickey's castle. It had been like he last remembered it. The gardens were as beautiful as ever and of course with a plant look-a-like statue of the king. The white castle, with golden gates. How the sun gleamed and looked on the mosaic windows. It was really a sight to see.

"WE'RE BACK!!" screamed out Goofy to the top of the gates. Then with his voice, the beautiful golden gates opened and they walked in. They walked through the garden and entered a hall.

In the hall, were pictures hanging of the king and all of those that came before him. They followed the red carpet all the way to the end of the hall where a pair of two doors that stretched all the way to the ceiling stood in their way.

They entered the room and saw the king sitting in a gold throne covered with rubies around the edges and sitting next to Queen Minnie. Sora, Donald and Goofy bowed to them.

"You called for us, your majesty?" Donald asked.

"Yes, I did. I actually need your help." replied Mickey.

"What is it, uh your majesty?" Goofy asked.

"The heartless are back. But this time, they aren't in the same worlds, but have gone to new ones this time. They have broken the passage between those worlds and I need you to go, defeat the Heartless and restore the path into the worlds. We need to get rid of the darkness again that Shade man has fallen on all the worlds. Are you guys up for it?", asked Mickey.

"You bet your majesty. Of course we are!" assured Sora

"Yup", answered Donald. Goofy just laughed.

"Alright then, I'll tell Chip and Dale to prepare a ship for you, thanks and good luck", the king said.

"Don't worry, we won't let you down", he assured as he saluted the king. They bowed to him and the queen and headed toward the Gummi ship hangar awaiting their adventure.

* * *

That chapter seemed pretty short but don't worry, I'm already typing up the third chapter and please remember to review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again people! This is the third chapter and I hope you enjoy it. And please, NO Flames. Thanks and enjoy. Please don't forget to review. The first anime that I'm going to use as a world is Inuyasha.It might not be accurate but, I'm trying.

Chapter 3

The Gummi ship Hangar, We're going to Feudal Japan?!

"Sora!" screamed out Chip and Dale in excitement as they saw their old friend enter the hangar. "It's been a while, huh?" said Sora.

"We heard you guys are on another adventure, huh?" asked Dale." Well, you heard right." responded Goofy.

"Oh yeah, um…your ship is ready for departure." he replied. And with that, on a black platform came down a ship. It was their ride. It was like the original Kingdom Hearts default model only. Only this one had more fire power and whistles along with a few new features.

'WOW!!!" exclaimed Sora.

"Well, get on and I'll send you the rest of the instructions from inside." said Chip.Sora nodded and looked at his friends, and they walked toward the platform coming down for them to enter.

The doors opened up, they walked in.The platform slid back in, and the door closed shut. They found three seats in the front by the window. They sat down and suddenly next to their window to see the outside world; a screen emerged from the right side of all of the switches. Chip came on the window.

"Can you guys read me?" he asked.

"Loud and clear", answered Sora.

"Good now listen up. I'm going to start up the ship and I'll call again throughout the journey every once in a while to make sure that everything is okay and to notify you when we are approaching a world. You're first world is Feudal Japan. I'll notify you when we're approaching your destination. Chip out."

"Cool, looks like we're headed for Feudal Japan", said Sora. Then the ship turned on and it rose on the platform it was on all the way to the top. It entered a tunnel full of lights. Everyone just sat in aw.The ship started to increase in speed as they headed for the open hangar that lead them into space.

* * *

It would really start to get interesting know. In the next chapter they meet Inuyasha and his friends. This is where the real adventure begins. Please review and remember, NO Flames. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again. This is the next chapter. It might be a little long but I'm trying to describe the story.Um...Just to let you know, the fighting scenes are usually going to be kind of short, I'm not awesome in describing fighting scenes but I'm trying. I'm sorry, I know, I know. Well, please remember to review so I can improve and also please NO flames. Thanks and enjoy!

Chapter 4

Is this Feudal Japan? Wait, we're not heartless

After at least an hour in flight, Chip came on the screen again to alert them of upcoming events.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy? Can you hear me?" asked Chip.

"Loud and clear", assured Sora.

"Good. Now listen up. We are now landing in Feudal Japan. I'm sorry, but there's not much more information I can give you. Seeing as this is our first world, I don't know much on our surroundings. But I'm going to give you guys something so we can keep in touch", he said as the chair they were sitting on grew an arm, a robotic arm, out of no where and handed them something that looked similar to a pokedex, but it was dark gray.

"Uh, what are these doohickeys?" asked Goofy.

"These…these are the kingdom's new invention, the new Palatine Communicator or we call it, the P.C. This is capable of maps,retrievig data, uploading information from any computer and also other things like instant messaging, a two way communicator and it even takes said Chip.

"Awesome!" said Donald as he grabbed his and started to explore on it.

"Cool…so know when you guys need the Gummi-ship or need help with something, you can call Chip or me and we'll see how we can be of help.Now...Good luck! Chip out", he said as he gave a salute and the screen once again went blank and the door to open up the Gummi-ship flung open.

"Okay guys, let's go!!" Sora screamed out. They all agreed and ran toward the exit.

When they got out, they stood in awe as they admired the beautiful scenery. It had a bright blue sky; very few clouds were in sight. It looked almost like water lands. The trees, the clean, crisp air, the sound of nature. There also seemed to be almost puddle-like patterns on the ground next to the road that led them to town if they headed north. It was a sight to see. But while they were looking at the landscape, they had been interrupted by the sound a someone screaming.

"AAHH! Help! Help! It's a demon!"

"Demon?!" the three friends asked out loud almost simultaneously.

"It must be a heartless", assured Donald.

"Well, let's go help." Sora added as they ran towards the village.

They passed thorough what seemed millions of people running away.

_There must be a lot of them if this many people are running away, _Sora thought as he ran to the heart of the village.

When they got there, they countered a human-like figure with a red cloak, white hair, and ears. He appeared to be killing heartless, but to Sora, Donald, and Goofy, he was a big heartless killing the weaker ones so he could become more powerful.

"So, you guys are starting to look like humans?" Sora asked the heartless as he drew his kingdom key keyblade.

The figure turned around. It appeared like a human, but with cat ears?! Maybe not.

"What's that supposed to mean,' look like humans' of course I'm like this; I'm a half-demon. You know…half human…and half-demon?!." the half-demon answered almost sarcastically.

"They have a mind of their own. But either way you're a heartless and you're going down." replied Sora.

"A WHAT?!",asked the half-demon.

"Don't act dumb! You're a heartless!" screamed out Donald in anger.

"No! I'm not anything! I'm trying to destroy these things!!", screamed out the half-demon.

"Yeah right", said Sora.

"Really," assured the half-demon angrily as he finished off the last heartless. Just the three of them were left.Sora and his friends assumed their battle positions.

"Fine…we'll take you out…the hard way!" Sora screamed out.

* * *

How was that?! I really want reviews…please, maybe something I can improve…something you liked. Please…and the next chapter will have the fighting scene between the half-demon (Inuyasha) and Sora with Donald and Goofy. Who will prevail? Stay tuned for the next chapter. Bye. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again people! Yeah, your reviews are really helping me!(I was being sarcastic),but anyway…chapter five is up and ready to go. Now it's Inuyasha vs.Sora.Not a very good fighting scene, but give it a chance. Please remember to review.Oh and uh...No flames please? I guess enjoy!

Chapter 5

You're going down, the hard way! Wait…so you're not a heartless?!

"AAAHHH!!!!" screamed out the three friends as the charged for battle against the half-demon.

Sora whirled his keyblade in the air, while Donald cast spells, and Goofy lunged his shield at him.

_Damn…he's…strong_, thought Sora. _He's stopping my keyblade as if it's nothing. That sword he has sure is something. Is it a type of keyblade?_

But soon enough, his thoughts were interrupted by what sounded like a woman's voice coming from his right side.

"Inuyasha!" screamed out the girl.

They all stopped and turned to face her. She had on a modern times Japanese school uniform on, and was accompanied by a monk dressed in blue robes with a staff and a woman dressed in a pink and green kimono with a boomerang strapped on her back.

"What are you doing?!" she asked him.

"Well, this kid came out of nowhere calling me a heartless or something like that. I don't know what that this but if it's a fight he wants, then a fight he gets!!" he told her as he kept attacking Sora.

"Inuyasha, I think this kid means those black creatures that have been coming from the ground lately", said the monk.

"So wait…you're not a heartless?!" asked Sora as he blocked himself from the half-demon's attack.

"NO!!! I've been trying to stop those thing from coming out!!" the half-demon screamed out in anger and frustration.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy stopped their attacks.

"Uh, we're really uh-sorry, mister", said Goofy.

"Chh, you better be!" the half-demon told him while folding his arms and looking in the other direction.

Soon the people who had showed up earlier started to run towards them.

"Inuyasha", screamed out the girl from before.

"So, your name's Inuyasha, huh?" Sora asked. Inuyasha didn't answer.

"Look, we're sorry for the trouble he's caused you," she said.

"TROUBLE??!! ME??!! They started to attack me first!!" Inuyasha blurted out while pointing at Sora.

"No it's ok, it's actually our mistake, we thought he was a heartless." Sora told the girl almost apologizing.

"It's ok, well…I'm Kagome and this is Miroku", he pointed at the monk." And that's Sango", she said as she pointed to the woman carrying the boomerang on her back.

"Well, I'm Sora, and this is Donald and Goofy."

"Hya", Goofy saluted.

"Hi", Donald said.

After the introductions, all of them started to talk about the heartless and what they knew to see if they could get any information.

"Don't worry, we'll help you. Besides…that's why we're here and also I guess to help you find the rest of the pieces of the Shikon Jewel.", said Sora.

"Well, we better get working on a plan," said Donald.

"I agree", Miroku stated. "Well, Inuyasha wants to find someone that goes by the name of Naraku and he's the one that has the Shikon Jewel in his possession. Apparently Inuyasha seeks it to become a full fledged demon but the whole point is to take the Jewel away from Naraku so we can stop all of his evil deeds. Apparently, he also has the power to call forth those things you call heartless. Basically, if we get that jewel away from him, all of this evil stops…if not, we'll all be in grave danger", added Miroku.

"Ok then, sounds like a plan", Sora said.

Ok, now it starts to get good. Stay tuned for the next for the next chapter. I'm working on a NaruHina story. I'll post it in maybe 2 weeks. Make sure to check it out, and please review. Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again people.The sixth chapter is up and ready to go.Please review.OH!! Wait...my NaruHina story will be out soon so don't forget to check it out and review.Well...enjoy, I guess.

Chapter 6

So what's the plan, What?! You mean we attack head-on?!

After that short talk they had about the heartless and Sora informing them why they had appeared now was already explained. Now, they were taking a rest inside Lady Kaede's house.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Donald.

"Well people, aren't you gonna come up with a plan? I'm waiting! Those things ain't gonna destroy themselves you know," replied Inuyasha as he folded his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Inuyasha! Why are you being so mean?! Can you see that Sora and his friends are trying to help us and you're not cooperating at all!" Kagome screamed out.

"Ha! What is your problem Kagome?! I was the one stopping those heartless before they came along and you're screaming at me?!"

"Of course I'm screaming at you; I'm screaming at you because you're being rude!"

"Me rude??!!"

"Argh, as if you're always in a good mood."

"Well guess what, I am. It's just you who sees me this way!"

"Whatever!" Kagome added as she finally gave up her short argument with Inuyasha, crossed her arms, and looked in the opposite direction of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha did the same except he was leaning against the wall.

"Looks like those two will never get along", Sango said as she patted Kirara's head.

"Well anyway if all we gotta do is beat this Naraku fellar, then why don't we just attack head on and t-"

"We DON'T know where he is!" Inuyasha screamed out as he interrupted Goofy.

"Oh well then. How 'bout we just try to gather information," Goofy suggested.

Everyone agreed and started to get up, but Inuyasha had stopped them.

"Wait…I go with you. I can't let you people have all the fun", he told them.

He got up as well. He told Kagome, Sango, and Miroku to stay behind while he went with Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Now the four man squad rushed out the door and headed toward the forest, where Naraku had been last seen.

Around the middle of the dark and ancient forest, they stumbled upon a cave. They decided to explore inside, maybe leading to a clue. Sure enough, Naraku had been there. The walls were bare on a desk in the middle of the cave lay scroll with many recipes for potions and antidotes, along with diagrams of heartless that they had encountered in their battle before.

_Looks like he's been here already…Damn…why am I always too late?! We have to find him…_; Inuyasha thought to himself as he clenched his right fist and looked around the cave. He then turned his attention to the entrance of the cave. A black shadow quickly rushed by.

"Heh…looks like we have company", Inuyasha said almost chuckling.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy quickly turned around to face Inuyasha. They all ran out toward the entrance of the cave. Outside waiting for them was a demon-like heartless with tentacles on the top of his head.

"Ok... Get ready", Sora assured them.

* * *

Tell me what you guys think in the review.Bye. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again. Chapter 7 is up enjoy and please review. No flames please…enjoy.

Chapter 7

Hey pay attention, we might get some information!

Inuyasha drew his sword from his sword case. The case did seem small, but when he drew the actual sword, the sword was twice as big as he was.

"Whoa!!" screamed out Donald.

"Aw, shut up and fight!" said Inuyasha.

Everyone drew their weapons and was ready for battle.

"Looks like I'm first!" Inuyasha screamed out as he charged for the heartless.

The battle went along for 3 minutes. At the end of the battle Inuyasha stepped out and said," Tch, you call that fighting?! Here… take this maybe this will help your lousy fighting style."

He threw Sora a white belt with capsules all around it.

"Put it on," he said. "Oh and next time you fight your keyblade will get to draw on the power of the Tetsuiga for a short time. All you need to do is draw your key blade forward and scream out 'Karasu', and maybe that will change your crappy fighting style." he added with a slight chuckle towards the end.

"Hey Inuyahsa, you're not a bad guy, huh?" Sora asked.

"Whatever, lets go," he said as he started to run towards the village.

"WAIT!!!" Donald screamed out. "Look at what they left behind he said as he pointed towards the ground in the same spot they had defeated the heartless.

"A piece of the Shikon Jewel!", screamed Inuyasha as he ran towards it and picked it up to hold it in his hand.

"So is that part of the-uh- Shikon Jewel doohickey?" asked Goofy.

"Yeah…Naraku has all the pieces of this jewel and we need to get them away from him and those things will stop popping up, what were they called again?"

"Heartless", answered Sora.

"Ok, we better get back to the village and give this to Kagome. Maybe she can track down Naraku and see if he's somewhere in the area," said Inuyasha.

"Right", said Donald as they all started to run back towards the village.

* * *

Thanks for REVIEWING PEOPLE, except for Reploid Echidna.Thanks for reviewing...I guess.I hope more people review though.Anyway...enjoy.Bye. 


	8. Chapter 8

Ok...I guess hello again.I'm hungry, but I don't have anything to eat.It sucks...anyway chapter 8 is up and don't foeget to review.Enjoy.Ah, now to go steal some random person's food.

Chapter 8

Attack on the village, Are we ever going to find him?

As they headed back towards the village, Inuyasha came in deep thought. But then a thought came to mind that he wanted to discuss with his teammates.

"You know…what if we can't actually find him…I mean, we already have lots of jewel shards, but we haven't been able to find him. It seems like this will never end."

"Don't worry Inuyasha, we'll find him for sure. You just have to be patient, that's all." Sora replied. Inuyasha did not respond.

"WIND TUNNEL!!!!!!" they heard someone scream in the distance.

"That sounds like-"

"Miroku!" Inuyasha blurted out interrupting Sora.

They started to pick up the pace as they headed towards the village. Shortly after arriving, they found Miroku, Sango, and Kagome fighting the same demon-like heartless that Sora and his friends had encountered at the entrance of the cave. They easily took care of them in minutes.

"Argh! Can I leave you guys alone for even a minute?! I thought everything was under control but apparently I can't leave you guys here while I'm somewhere else!" Inuyasha blurted out angrily.

"What did you say Inuyasha?! We were actually defeating them you know!! You don't have to be so rude." Kagome snapped at him.

"Well I wouldn't be rude if you guys do something right for once!"

"Argh!!!!! SIT BOY!!!"

With that being said, Inuyasha's necklace began to glow and was quickly pulled down to the ground.

"Ahh!!" screamed Donald.

"Ha, that's what he gets!" said Kagome.

"Ok, ok…I'm sorry", his voice slightly muffled as his face was buried in the dirt.

"Hmp…"

He quickly stood up and showed Kagome the piece of the Shikon Jewel that they had retrieved earlier.

"We were wondering if you can sense the presence of Naraku in this area using this", he requested now in a serious tone.

She took at quick glance at him and directed her attention the piece if the jewel. She picked it up from his hand and started to meditate.

She quickly opened her eyes.

"There! Up ahead!" she said as she pointed north.

"Well I suggest we get moving; We don't have much time left.", Miroku replied.

"You're right.", Sora added.

"You better watch out Naraku 'cuz Inuyasha is coming your way!"

* * *

YEAH!!! Fighting scene next chapter.Next world will be actually anime being used will be Naruto.There will be some NaruHina in there.Anyway enjoy and bye... 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Finally we've found you, its payback time!

After Kagome alerting them of what direction to go, they found themselves entering the forest that Inuyasha had found himself in earlier. Up ahead they found themselves passing through an eerie fog.

"Hey look…it's…it's a castle." Kagome pointed out.

Sure enough, up ahead they found a black eerie castle. They landed above a short cliff that let them see the castle from the distance.

"Heh, no doubt about it this is Naraku's castle", said Inuyasha.

He jumped down from the cliff right into the castle.

"Inuyasha, wait!!" screamed out Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" screamed out everyone.

Miroku sighed. "Looks like wants us to follow him."

"Come on then", replied Donald.

And with that, everyone jumped off down all the way to reach Naraku's castle. When they landed on solid ground, Inuyasha drew his Tetsuiga and said," Game's up Naraku! Come out, show yourself and fight!"

"Hehehehehe…very good Inuyasha, I see that you've come", replied an eerie voice out of nowhere.

"Where are you?! Come out!" Inuyasha said, beginning to lose his patience.

"Very impatient are we? Fine, I was looking for some fun, anyway."

Then from the main tower appeared black fog on top of it. Purple lighting started to crackle around it and out came out a demon, wearing a white cloak that looked almost like a boars.

"Naraku…" said Sango quietly.

"I see that everyone remembers me.", he replied.

"Enough games…this ENDS NOW!!!" he screamed as he charged at full speed towards Naraku.

But Naraku quickly dodged them with ease.

"Argh…" Inuyasha stated as he started to become frustrated.

Soon everyone else became involved in the fight. Donald started by casting thunder and blizzard spell when it seemed that Naraku was I a stable position. Goofy lunged his shield at him and teaming up with Sora for their Whoorla-Goof. Kagome tried to strike with her sacred arrows but it was to difficult to get an aim because of to much movement.Miroku could do nothing but chant spells hoping to paralyze their enemy to be able to attack.Sango hoped aboard Kirara and focused more on aerial attacks.

The battle in around ten minutes.

Everyone was down except for Inuyasha and Sora. They both faced Naraku with evil looks.

"That's it. Pity, I expected more from the keyblade master and the demon feared by this time."

This messed with Inuyasha and he charged right for him. While Inuyasha was distracting him, Sora got prepared to use the key blade's power to activate the Tetsuiga.

"KARASU!!!" he screamed out. With that, his keyblade turned into a weapon that was similar to the Tetsuiga. He gathered all of his energy into his strike and charged forward. Time seemed to stop as the keyblade cut right through Naraku.It cut him in half. Naraku started to scream when he was struck," I will get revenge keyblade master." he then disappeared in a poof of black smoke.

Naraku had been defeated.

* * *

Well that was it, sorry I haven't been updating in a while. It wasn't a good chapter. Sorry…hope you guys review though…Bye. 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone. I'm sorry I took so long to post up new chapters. I was focusing a lot on my NaruHina story .But don't worry, I'll work on this one too. I hope you guys like this chapter and please don't forget to review. Enjoy.

Chapter 10

Thanks for the help, Off to Konoha!

A while passed until everyone recuperated from their wounds from the previous battle. It was now when they were heading on to the next world.

"Anyone has an idea of where we're going?" asked Sora.

"Uh, nope, but Chip or Dale should come on when we enter the Gummi Ship," said Goofy.

Now it was time for everyone in Feudal Japan say good-bye to our heroes. They had all walked to the Westside of the village where there was lots of empty space to then use their new communicator to call Chip and Dale. It was Miroku who gave a farewell to our heroes first.

"Thank you for helping us defeat Naraku. I know it will be a difficult journey ahead, but the least we can do is give you these", he said as he handed Donald a bag full of many different kinds of capsules." I am aware that Inuyasha gave one to Sora awhile back before going into battle with the cave demon. I now that you will all put these capsules to good use."

"Thanks!" screamed out both Donald and Goofy and they gave Miroku and his friends a salute.

"Yes, we really want to thank you for all of your help," said Sango as she bowed to them.

Sora then began to scratch the back of his head," You don't need to bow to us Sango, we just wanted to help, that's all. We appreciate it that you guys are thankful."

Kagome then stepped out and thanked Sora and his friends personally. "I want to thank all of you for helping us, and I guess Inuyasha cares about you guys now." she said with a slight giggle.

"Hey, what?! Me care for these little squirts, I don't think so," he said as he folded his arms and faced the opposite direction from where they were standing.

"Inuyasha, how can you be like this?! The least you can do is thank them; they helped us a lot!!" she said with her hands on her hips now.

"Ok, ok, fine…thanks", he said as if he had just been punished by his mother.

Sora just waved it off, "It's ok, really. Well, see you guys sometime", he said as he waved at them.

Donald then imputed coordinates on their communicator and in a couple of seconds, came an enormous ship .The gummi ship. They all said their good-byes once again and the three friends entered the ship. It was time to head on over to the next world.

After a couple of minutes after entering and being settled down, Dale came on the speakers and communicator TV and began to tell them their next destination.

"So, how was Feudal Japan guys?" asked Dale.

Sora sighed. "It was tiring!" said Donald.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm here to give you information on the next world." he alerted them.

Now that was something that got everyone's attention.

"The next world you'll be heading to is…Konoha." he said.

"Ko-Konoha? What or where is that?" asked Donald.

"I won't tell you much but all I can say is you have to seek out someone named Tsunade. She'll tell you what needs to be done in order for their world to be peaceful again.", said Dale.

"So all we-uh have to do is seek out a lady named Tsunade? Alrighty then, ha-ha.", said goofy eagerly.

"Alright then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" screamed out Sora in excitement.

* * *

How was that? Please review and have a goodnight. Bye. 


End file.
